


To the Sway of the Serenliebes

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: He wishes, for a second, that time would stand still so he can keep watching the way the light dances on his husband's face.





	To the Sway of the Serenliebes

**Author's Note:**

> A small side story to [Lle na all yr haul cyrraedd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011421/chapters/15965443)☆ Not beta read and barely edited /),(\

It's oddly quiet considering how it is still fairly early for everyone to be asleep already. Usually when Yixing comes home from his duties, he can hear chatter from the workers and see scholars roaming around Dinas Hynafol. But he sees no one and hears nothing aside from the breeze. The lights that add illumination to the palace are on, as they normally are, since the scholars who have moved in are almost always awake as there is really no sense of time in Tuhwntmae’rsêr whether you are in Mondstadt or Sonnenstadt. Yixing himself, after years of living in the planet he now considers his home, has grown accustomed to being constantly confused about the time or the lack of it.

When he looks behind him, Kupfer, or Jongin as he sometimes addresses him, has stayed by the entrance to the palace, speaking with Zitao. Normally, his personal guard would accompany him to his and Yifan's chamber but Yixing had asked him not to do so lately, wanting the other to be able to retire early and rest as well. Besides, Yixing already knows his way around the palace.

Moving further into the palace, he decides to check in on their child, to see how he is doing and if he is ready to head to bed. Lately, Yixing has been taking a lot of projects to share the weight of Yifan's responsibility, and because of that he has been missing out on a lot of Cynseren's growth due to the fact that he's been spending less and less time with their son. Sometimes it makes him feel like he is a bad father, neglecting his own son but Yifan reassures him all the time that he is spending enough time with their son and that most, if not all, of the programs he has been preparing are for the progress of the youth of their planet which includes Cynseren.

"Baba!" Yixing is snapped out of his reverie by their son's call. When he turns around, he finds Cynseren dragging Yifan to where he is standing in the middle of the hallway. He can see Yifan mumbling something to their son and the boy, now around five in human age, nods in response. It makes Yixing curious but he doesn't say anything about it, not yet at least.

When the two are just a few feet away, he squats down and opens his arms. Cynseren lets go of Yifan's hand and dashes to Yixing which makes the scientist laugh in glee.

"Where did you come from? I was going to check in on you in your room." Yixing tells the boy, sweeping his child's hair to the side so he can get a better look of him. Cynseren's aqua and amber eyes sparkle when he giggles and shakes his head, a mischievous expression painted on his face. Then he embraces Yixing again, burying his face in his father's shoulder. When Yixing looks up to Yifan for some explanation, the king just shrugs and smiles.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Yifan prompts, offering one hand for Cynseren to take. "You have school tomorrow." Yixing releases their child and stands up. He holds out one hand as well and the two of them take each of their son's side, lifting their child from time to time to earn them a few giggles as they walk the boy to his room.

✿ ✿ ✿

"I saw you mumbling to Cynseren a while ago," Yixing opens when Yifan finally closes the door to their child's bedroom, Cynseren tucked and sleeping soundly in his own bed. "What was that about?"

"It was nothing." Yifan answers, a small smile on his face as he takes Yixing's hand and squeezes it.

The scientist knits his brows, not buying the king's answer but he lets it go, knowing his husband will not hide anything that is necessary for him to know. They walk quietly to their room, hand-in-hand, and though the gesture is simple, it feels nice. Yifan and Yixing rarely come home together now, so it is nice to be able to walk together again without anyone to bother them. Yifan seems to be in a good mood as well. He seems more elated than usual. It piques Yixing's interest but he stays quiet and just keeps observing his husband.

His curiosity about the atmosphere is answered when the door to their room is opened and the scent of the serenliebes fill his senses. Serenliebes glow as they line the walls of their room, placed in wide bowls filled with water. When he looks toward his husband, Yifan just smiles widely like before.

"What–" Yixing is feeling mixed emotions at the moment but most of all, he is touched. It has been a while since he and Yifan last visited the garden, having no time in their busy lives to indulge themselves with their favourite past time. 

"What does–" Yixing tries again but shakes his head when he realizes that's not what he wants to say. "What is this for?" He breathes out, finally able to formulate something coherent, eyes wide at the amount of flowers before him, their petals illuminated by the reflection of the moonlight.

Yifan doesn't respond, he just pulls Yixing into their room, closes the door and locks it. Once he's done, he takes Yixing to the center of the room where the light seems to converge, a playful smile making his usually strong facial features look soft. The breeze makes the flowers sway, petals rippling and creating a beautiful play of light on the floor, their clothes and their faces. Yixing's eyes are drawn to Yifan's face, being lit by the beautiful silver light makes him look more ethereal as shadows play across his face. He wishes, for a second, that time would stand still so he can keep watching the way the light dances on his husband's face. This brings Yixing back to the night Yifan first brought him to see the serenliebes in Smaragdwald, how the light reflected on his husband's beautiful eyes as his tender gaze was set to follow nothing and nobody else but Yixing.

Yixing lets out a little squeak when Yifan pulls him close, one hand on the human's lower back and and the other wrapped gently around Yixing's shoulder. And then they are swaying from left to right, no big movements, just their bodies pulled together as if they are just one. Yifan hums an unnamed tune, soft yet mellifluous and it compels the younger to relax into his husband's embrace. Yixing's arm instinctively moves to encircle his husband's waist, nuzzling his face into Yifan's chest to relish the moment. He wants nothing more than to stay here in his husband's arms, dancing to the tune created by the winds and the palace beneath their feet.

"I wanted to surprise you," Yifan suddenly says in the silence of their room, their feet now moving as well but keeping them confined within the small circle that their movements have created. Yixing feels his husband's chin press lightly at the top of his head as Yifan pulls him closer, as if the lack of distance between them isn't enough to feel that Yixing is there within his arms.

"Why?" Yixing breathes out, more to say something than to actually question his husband's motives.

Yixing feels a press of lips on his head followed by Yifan's hot breath when he speaks again, "I just feel like it."

Yixing smiles and nods in response, elated that his husband had the sweet thought of wanting to do something for him even if for Yixing, Yifan's existence alone is enough to make him happy. Yixing lifts his head to say his gratitude but is stopped when Yifan cups his face, wearing an enamored expression as he looks at the smaller male. The younger hopes that his face is mirroring his husband's expression, or at least he hopes Yifan is seeing the same amount of affection or even more than what Yixing is seeing in his. The scientist giggles as he leans into the king's touch, his laughter spilling from his lips even as his husband presses kisses to them, all while they sway as one with the serenliebes.


End file.
